The Moon On Your Skin
by JayveeReads
Summary: She would never understand the electricity between them at all moments, even with a single touch or word, it was always there, cracking around them and it seemed like anytime they had the opportunity to be alone it was a raging fire nothing could stop. Not even Haley James, the poster-child of stubborn, bothered to try anymore. Short season one fluffy one-shot.


"Thanks Mr. and Mrs. James; for letting me do this, I know it's not very conventional, letting your daughter's boyfriend come over in the middle of the night."

Haley's mom chuckled at him as she took the rainy coat off of his shoulders and hung it on their coat rack. He noticed Haley's green hat from the night he drove her home hanging next to it and smiled at the memory of them. _It's you or nobody else_, he had said it then in an attempt to play her and get back at his half brother, but in the end he was only playing himself. There really was nobody else is this world for him. He would want Haley James forever.

"Non conventional is our style." Mr. James gave him a pat on the back before embracing his wife and guiding her down their long hallway. "Don't get her pregnant yet, she's only 16!"

Nathan smiled at them, and for a second he saw himself, married with Haley walking them to their bedroom every night. The idea warmed his heart, and gave him hope.

He took the stairs two at a time and shoved the bouquet behind his back when he reached her hallway, just in case she happened to walk out of her room and he couldn't surprise her. His luck seemed to be with him tonight because when he made it to her door, her light was on, a signal that she was awake. He was a little worried he might have had to wake her up, and Haley James was not a fun person to wake up if you didn't have a cup of coffee with you for her to immediately take. He looked to his watch to make sure his timing was perfect before he tapped on her door.

"Come in," Haley sing-songed, almost expectantly.

Nathan peeked his head through as he slowly opened her door, smirking as she lifted her gaze to meet his. The light in her eyes at the surprise gave him goose bumps. "Baby!"

"Happy birthday." He pulled the beautiful purple flowers from behind his back and handed them out to her.

Haley smiled at him, her heart fluttering slightly. She took the flowers and placed them down on her bed before walking back towards him. "Thank you, "She whispered as she stepped into his embrace, her hand immediately grabbing the back of his neck and pulling his lips to hers.

She sighed as they pulled away; finally opening her eyes she found his dark blue ones. "I can't believe you came over at midnight just to tell me happy birthday." She breathed, her forehead still against his.

"I wanted to be the first."

She was the one smirking this time. "Best birthday present ever." She muttered, kissing him softly on his lips a few times.

"The best girlfriend gets the best birthday."

"Oh you never surprised Peyton on her birthday?"

Nathan shrugged. "I don't know when her birthday is."

"Nathan!"Haley shoved him lightly in chest and he laughed.

"What? It's true."

"That's mean." She moved from his embrace and picked up the flowers on her bed. Haley walked over to where the vase with the flowers he had previously given her were, and picked them up before tossing them in the trash. They were still beautiful, only from a couple days ago, but if she kept all the pretty ones she'd need more vases and Haley didn't like flowers nearly as much as she liked her boyfriend for bringing them.

Nathan plopped on her bed and watched as she put his flowers in water. "Come here," He muttered, after his eyes wandered over her figure. He had just now noticed for some crazy reason she was wearing nothing but his t-shirt. Well, it at least looked that way with the way it hung to her knees and he was praying he was right.

Haley turned immediately at his husky tone and was surprised at the dark shade in his eyes had taken from their playful brightness a moment ago. She didn't argue like she was going to, instead strolled over to him. He sat up as she approached and she simply crawled onto her knees, sitting on the bed in front of him.

She closed her eyes and reveled in his warmth as his fingers ran around her face, before his hand cupped her cheek. "You're so beautiful."

Her eyes opened suddenly, immediately finding his. She placed her hand over his and smiled at the look in his eye. "Thank you."

He nodded, a smirk coming to his lips. "And you look so much better in this than me." He added, toying with the bottom hem of their shirt.

She giggled a little, a blush creeping up her neck as she looked away from him.

He grabbed her thigh then, and he immediately felt the goose bumps on her skin. "I'm serious," He mumbled against her jaw as his hand palmed the back of her thigh, successfully pulling her body against his. Haley gasped, biting her lip as his teeth teased her ear. She would never understand the electricity between them at all moments, even with a single touch or word, but it was always there, cracking around them and it seemed like anytime they had the opportunity to be alone it was a raging fire nothing could stop. Not even Haley James, the poster-child of stubborn, bothered to try anymore.

She ran her fingers through his damp hair as he pulled his head away a little, keeping his hand in place with their legs intertwined. "I have something else for you."

"Nathan –"

"I know, I know, I didn't have to get you anything –"

"I wasn't going to say that. I am a firm believer in present giving and receiving."

"What then?"

"You're amazing." She smiled.

"You're amazing." He countered. "I'm lucky."

"I'll settle for were both lucky." Haley wrapped her arms around his neck and sucked his bottom lip into her mouth.

* * *

I can't believe I even published a story this short, but it's sitting in my drabbles and I like it.


End file.
